Ed Space
Ed Space is a parody of the game Dead Space. It involves CEC Engineer Eddward Clarke traveling to an abandoned planet cracker, USG Ishimura to repair the comms, and engines. Until Eddward and his repair crew find out that its more than they bargained for, Necromorphs attack, leaving Eddward as the survivor. Using his witts and anything he can find, to do what he does best....survive. Gameplay Ed Space has no traditional Heads up display, but produces a Health and Stastis meter on Eddward's back. The Spine section is Eddward's health bar, if its blue, he's in good health. If it starts flashing red then his is dying, find a health pack to recharge health. The backwards C is Eddward's Stastis meter if its blue, his Stastis meter is full. If his Stastis meter is black, he's out of Stastis, he can use Stastis packs to recharge his stastis meter. His Weapons have the number of rounds left, if the indicator is red, He's out of ammo. Plot Eddward Clarke was listening to a message from his girlfriend, May, until Kendra Daniels said that he really misses her. Eddward was sitting in his seat aboard the shuttle, USG Kellion when came in range of the Ishimura. The Kellion crashed into the hanger bay, but the crew survived. Eddward already put on his helmet, and his RIG was tuned up all blue. Eddward had to be careful, if his RIG is red, he is dying. Zach Hammond led them into the flight lounge, after Eddward checked the computer, the crew was attacked by Necromorphs causing Eddward to flee, until he picked up a Plasma Cutter on the lower level. Soon he had to shoot his way through the ship, he managed to get the tram back up and running. Soon he was ordered back to the Kellion to prepare it for launch. But it was destroyed afterwards. Eddward had to go to the medical deck and find the Captain's RIG, he found the captain's body in the morgue, but it was infected and turned into a Necromorph, so Eddward killed him and took the RIG. Then he had to go to engineering to repair the engines to prevent them from falling to the planet below. Soon he was called to the bridge to get the Asteroid defense system online, he had to use one of the cannons to protect the ship until the auto-targeting was online. He went back to the medical deck to make a poison for a massive air-poisoning necromorph called, "The Leviathian." Eddward encoutered a crazy scientist known as Dr Mercer, who plans on bringing the Necromorphs back to Earth for genecide. He sent a Necromorph that cannot die after Eddward to kill him, until Eddward encased it into ice. Eddward went to Hydroponics to poison the Leviathian, but needed to kill the poison pods first. He opened the door and poisoned the Leviathian, but it wasn't enough to kill it, so he killed it himself. Eddward had to place a beacon on an Asteriod and launch it into space so it could transmit a signal. A Military ship, USM Valor reported to have picked up an Ishimura escape pod containing a slasher, Eddward blew off the Slug boss with the ADS cannon and tried to warn the Valor, but he was too late. The Valor crashed into the Ishimura, and its tailfin was sticking out. Hammond found a shuttle that could get them off the Ishimura. Eddward obtained a singularity core from the Valor, but Hammond was killed by a brute. Eddward reached the crew deck of the Ishimura and was contacted by Dr Kyne, who knows about an artifact called, "The Marker" but wouldn't tell him without all 3 Nav cards. Eddward encountered Mercer's regenerator and had to fight his way through the crew deck. Kyne told him about the Hive mind, a single mind that controls the Necromorphs telepathically and the Marker contains it. Eddward went to the shuttle, placed the singularity core and the Nav cards in the core and test fired the shuttle engines before Kyne got there. He was apparentily ambushed by the Regenerator, he lured it behind the shuttle, cut off its limbs, use stastis and test fired the shuttle engines again to kill it. Kyne told Eddward to release the docking clamps, as he boards the shuttle. Kyne was taking the shuttle to the flight deck, while Eddward gets the Marker from the flight deck's cargo bay. Before he went to the train station, Eddward was then contacted by Dr Mercer, who let himself be killed by an infector. When Eddward arrived, Mercer's body was turned into and Enhanced Slasher, and Eddward killed him. Kyne arrived with the shuttle and Eddward arrived with the Marker, once the Marker was loaded on the shuttle, Kyne was killed by Kendra, who revealed herself as a Government agent and that the Marker is not an alien make, but a replica to the Black Marker found on Earth. Eddward was contacted by his girlfriend, May, who says that she knows a way to get the Marker back. Once Eddward got to her, she said that he can control the shuttle remotely, forcing Kendra to use the shuttle's escape pod. Eddward has to get to the shuttle and get the Marker back to the colony, Aegis VII. Once on Aegis VII, May tells him to use the loader to get the Marker off the shuttle and take it to the pedestal chamber. Once he puts it on the pedestal, the Marker's power will cut power to the gravity tethers causing the piece of the planet to crash into Aegis VII. Kendra appeared and took the Marker off the pedestal and called Eddward, Insane. She showed Eddward a message from May, the full message, It was too shocking. May was dead, this whole time a hallucination created by the Marker. The Marker was using the hallucination begging Eddward to bring it back to Aegis VII. Without the Marker, the Hive Mind is free, once Eddward reached the landing pad, Kendra was about to load the Marker onto the shuttle until the Hive Mind tentecle killed her. Eddward had to kill the Hive Mind and get out of there, Eddward shot 3 of the Hive Mind's infected flesh. The Hive Mind grabbed Eddward and held him upside down, Eddward pointed his Plasma Cutter at the last two infected flesh points and destroyed it, but the Hive Mind is not dead yet. Eddward founnd more infected flesh points in the beast's rib cage, when it opened up, he would have to shoot at them. He manage to destroy all of the flesh points thus killing the Hive Mind, Soon he ran up the ramp and boarded the shuttle and left Aegis VII, while the piece of the planet crashed down on Aegis VII. Eddward removed his helmet and he was glad he survived, but at what cost. The Message came on again, but he stopped it, all broken up after the loss of his girlfriend, he looked to the right and was attacked by a Necromorph-version of May and cuts to the credits. Category:Games Category:Crossover